The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Foxy Time Yellow Improved’.
‘Foxy Time Yellow Improved’, identified as 22824-2 was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety ‘Foxy Time’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,366).
The new variety ‘Foxy Time Yellow Improved’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.